Live by the Guns, Die by the Guns
by MsJada
Summary: Max bumps into Alec while on a job, so what’s the catch? Nothing much except Max is a seventeen-year-old car thief, using her ‘talents’ she helps Aries and his gang of thieves steal trucks full of TV‘s and computers and beautifully fast cars, whil


LIVE BY THE GUNS, DIE BY THE GUNS.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel belongs to Charles Eglee, James Cameron and FOX (Fuck Fox.....sorry wait can i do that oh i just did)  
  
SUMMARY: Max bumps into Alec while on a job, so what's the catch? Nothing much except Max is a seven-year-old car thief, using her 'talents' she helps Aries and his gang of thieves steal trucks full of TV's and computers and beautifully fast cars, while Alec is still at manticore doing missions for Lydecker. His next mission however will result in a life changing experience.  
  
RATING: R-13 slight swearing, medium violence.  
  
A/N: The idea of this story came from The Fast and the Furious & Gone in 60 Seconds. Dedicated to Ksenija for listening to me babble on about my problems. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1  
  
"Are you clear on what your mission is 494?" Lydecker and the soldier 494 stood in a small white room with only a table and a one-way mirror. "Yes sir, I am to go undercover posing as a drug addict wanting to get some easy cash. I am to befriend 452 and bring her into manticore, once i have gained her trust of course " 494 said with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Excellent 494 remember you are to report in everyday at 5.00 pm using this phone, other then that you will have no contact with us until you bring ma-- 452 in, are we clear?" 494 just nodded yes. "Good, finding your own place shouldn't be difficult, but we'll be giving you some cash to get you a place, you will also need to fit in with 452's friends so we'll be providing you with a vehicle a motorbike actually its a good one very fast ". An hour later 494 had his ID 'Alec Voight' and another hour later he was on his way to Aries garage in Seattle, Washington on his bright orange Yamaha 360.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sphinx pass me the monkey wrench would ya" tick tock tick tock "SPHINX!! Monkey wrench NOW!" "Ouch my ears, thanks Max now their ringing" Max slid out from underneath the car she was under her white singlet and blue jeans covered in oil stains. " Your welcome" Max said with a big but fake smile on her face. Just then the garage door opened and two black Holden's raced in Aries in of the first one and Chase in the second.  
  
"Max get over here" Aries yelled in her direction "Just a sec, sphinx be a dear and finish fixing the muffler" Max sauntered off towards Aries office.  
  
"What's up?" Max said as she walked in. Aries looked up from his worked "ah Max, come in have a seat" Max sat down. "So what was it you wanted?" Aries asked. Max laughed " You wanted me Aries remember?". "Oh yes that's right" Aries turned slightly red "anyway moving on we've got a new member coming in he should be here shortly as a matter of fact, his name is Voight Alec Voight ring any bells?" Max shook her head no. "No I didn't think so, anyway he's an old friend of my brothers and he's looking for work. So I told him he could come here and help us with some 'jobs', he's very experienced and I want you Max to show him the ropes, now if there isn't any questions i really need to get through these papers". "Gotcha boss".  
  
"Yo Aries you got a visitor, a guy called Alec Voight " Chase yelled from the garage floor. "Here I'll take you up to his office" Chase escorted Alec up to Aries office. "Come in Alec, have a seat how've you been good i hope" Alec just nodded politely and sat down. After a few questions about his 'family' and his capabilities Aries called for Max. "Max get up here now please". 452 Alec thought immediately. He turned around to see what all the panic at Manticore had been about when they received X5 452's location. "Hi im Max" gulp. Max held out her hand and Alec took it and placed a simple kiss on her skin that made Max blush "Im Alec" He said still holding her hand. "I know" idiot thinks all he has to do is come in here kiss my hand and ill sleep with him.  
  
"O..K back to business, Alec you know about our underground work? Good do you have a place to stay?" "Not yet sir" shit slip up number 1, no more sir. "Sir I like that, so you don't have a place to stay well why don't you stay with Max until you get yourself a place" Mmmm doesn't sound to bad.  
  
"But Aries I do STUFF at night" Max had a look of desperation on her face. "Don't be silly Max of course he can stay at your place" Aries kept pushing "Max if you don't want me to stay that's fine I'll just live on the street" he said with a puppy dog face. "Oh please I'll let you stay but only if you promise never to do that face again" Max said as she walked out of the room "Deal, hey what's wrong with my face most girls melt when i do that" He yelled from behind Max. "Yeah well I ain't most girls" "I know"  
  
"Just shut up and I'll take you back to my place" "Wow that's moving pretty fast you just met me and you already taking me home, now I know im....."WHACK ouch now that wasn't very nice you can't go round kicking every guy you find attractive in the groin" Alec said in a small voice "Really well I just did".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N: I don't know much about cars so if there's anything that's wrong with their make or anything sorry bout that cant help it. Do you like the story so far? Let me know. If its to short let me know cos I cant tell :D  
  
SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: Sphinx belongs to Jerry Bruckerheimer and touchstone pictures. The title 'Live By the Guns, Die By the guns' was a saying that belonged to a famous rapper can you guess who? I'll post the answer in chapter three. 


End file.
